Don't you see?
by Eastern Rose
Summary: The Aliens come back and Pai's ill. Will seeing Retasu help him? Will she go with him after all of it? Or will she stay with Ryou? Rubbish summary. PaixRetaxRyou
1. Pai's Return

**Zuka: Hai... a new fic... **

**Akira: O.O**

**Zuka: Enjoy minna! x3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Midorikawa Retasu stood outside, watching the stars, she had missed him, Pai the tall Alien, but over the last years that was now in the past after she started to date Shirogane Ryou.

"Coming in Retasu?" Ryou asked coming up behind her.

"Hai," Retasu answered softly, "I was just thinking about stuff."

"You mean Pai?" Ryou asked stiffly.

Retasu sighed and then turned around, "Ryou, how many times do I have to tell you? I love you."

"I know." Ryou answered then he turned and walked inside. Retasu sighed and followed him.

* * *

A tall Alien by the name of Pai, was laid in his bed on the ship.

The sprakle that was in his eyes was now gone replaced by dull eyes and his eyes were grey. He was bone skinny. He had given up ages ago, life didn't matter now. Pai gave a small weak pained cough, before falling back on the bed.

"Kisshu?" Taruto asked softly, "Do you think Pai will get better?"

Kisshu looked up then sighed, "I'm not sure Taruto, maybe he will, if he see's Retasu again."

The small Alien nodded then sighed, "He really loves her don't he?"

The green haired Alien nodded, "Hai, he does, it's just a shame that damn Shirogane boy is in the way."

"Hai, how long till we get to Earth?"

"Not long Taruto, not long." Kisshu answered smiling.

* * *

Retasu sat at home, waiting for Ryou to return from the shops.

She sighed then stood up and walked over to the kitchen, a weak cough, making her stop in her tracks.

She slowly turned around, as someone stumbled and fell into her arms.

"Hello Retasu." Pai whispered.

"P-Pai-san?"

"I missed you."

Tears appeared in her eyes, as she took in his skinny frame, his dull eyes and sickly grey skin. _Is this... because of me?_

"Pai-san, p-please don't speak." Retasu ordered gently laying him on her chair, then pulled her phone out, ringing Ryou.

_Onegai... pick up!_


	2. Ryou's Anger

**Touki: Grrr, I am so pissed off!! **

**Shiku:...¬.¬**

**Touki: Nani? I head to re-do the damn chapter!! It went off and it was great the first tine!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!**

* * *

_"Ryou! Pai-san is here!"_

As soon as Ryou heard those words he yanked his helmet on and raced to his home. His eyes were blazing with anger, as he pressed down harder on the peddle, weaving in and out of the cars.

Snow lightly began to fall, around him.

As he reached his house, he pulled up sharply and tore his helmet off. He slammed the door open and ran in.

Retasu was gently laying a blanket over the semi-awake Alien.

"Get him out!!" Ryou screamed.

Retasu trembled as she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Pai's neck protectively, "P-please be quiet."

"Iie, get him out!" Ryou yelled, "Or I will."

True to his word, Ryou leaped forward and grabbed Pai's leg, Retasu screamed and Pai's eyes flew open. He growled and quickly swung his leg. Ryou stumbled backwards, rubbing his jaw.

The green Mew was sobbing and clinging to Pai's shirt.

"Get him out." Ryou snarled lowly.

"I believe that is up to Retasu." Pai stated coldly.

A loud snarl ripped through Ryou's throat as he grabbed Pai's shirt and yanked him up. His tanned first curled into a tight ball as he swung his arm back. Pai gave a slight grunt of pain as Ryou's first connected with his jaw.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Retasu shrieked.

Pai turned to look at her, his eyes dull and pained, "It'll be okay Retasu." Pai whispered.

The blackness overwhelmed Pai, as it forced him unconscious. The snow was coming down thick and fast, as Ryou stomped over to the door and yanked it open.

Retasu shrieked louder, as she ran after him.

Ryou swung his arm, holding Retasu back as he threw Pai out of the door and into the cold snow. The tanned boy slammed the door shut and locked it, he turned to look at Retasu.

"You. Stay there and don't move." Ryou growled, as he stalked up the stairs.

The green Mew sat on the sofa, shivering. She wanted to help Pai but she didn't know what Ryou would do.

***Few hours later***

Retasu looked up the stairs as she heard Ryou's heavy snoring.

The younger girl stood up and picked up the blanket, she crept over to the door and quietly unlocked it, opening it. She walked out, the snow crunching under her bare feet.

The porpoise girl looked around then stumbled over when she saw the lump in the snow. She collapsed to her knees and began digging the snow away, searching for Pai.

A tear fell from her face, as she saw Pai's face. His lips were blue and his face was deathly pale. Retasu dug away the rest of snow and then wrapped the blanket around his frozen body.

Retasu pulled Pai close to her chest as she cried, trying to get him warm. Hot, salty tears ran down her face.

The young girl stared at Pai's blue lips then she leaned closer to him and pressed her lips against his, trying to warm them up.

She quickly looked up as she heard a crunch in the snow.

Kisshu stood there, his Sai swords in his hands tightly, "Who did this to him Retasu?"

The green Alien had a wild look in his eyes, as he waited for an answer.


End file.
